


Name, Rank, and Serial

by sebstanromanianangel



Series: Who Is In Control? [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Army, Bucky Barnes Feels, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Human Experimentation, Imprisonment, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Psychological Torture, Temporary Character Death, Torture, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebstanromanianangel/pseuds/sebstanromanianangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky clenched his teeth and turned his stone-cold face the scientist, "Barnes, James B., sergeant of the USA army, 32557038."<br/>With a snarl, the scientist reached forward and punched a red button on his desk. A split second passed. Bucky stared at the scientist incredulously until he suddenly felt a hot tingling at his arms and back. He looked down and saw a blue snapping light sparking from the chair, then his voice caught in his throat as a terrible pain ripped through his body.<br/>Electric volts moved over him like waves in an ocean, his body lurching with every knew pulse. His bones felt like they were turning into molten lava underneath his skin. Bucky could taste bitter metals on his teeth as his voice escaped his lips in a mix between a scream and a sob. The shocks seemed to last forever, and when they finally ceased, Bucky's head fell forward limply.<br/>Bucky panted, body still twitching from residual shocks. He blinked away his hazy vision and straightened up, his spine feeling as if it had been disintegrated in his back. He took a breath, smelling singed hair and the metallic scent of static and looked up at the smiling scientist next to him.<br/>"So, Barnes. Tell me about yourself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iron

_"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone..." I backed away from my friend, edging towards the girls I had brought along on the double date._

_No matter how many times I tried, I never could find Steve Rogers a suitable date. He became increasingly less interested over the years. Who could blame him? These empty-headed girls could never see all he had to offer._

_"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you," he called after me playfully with a sly smile._

_I turned to him and rolled my eyes. There wasn't anything I'd miss more than him while I was in Germany. These girls, the weekend outings, they were all unimportant to me in the long run. Steve was everything..._

_Steve would have his way though, dropping out of double dates to go to every enlistment office that had yet to see his face. No matter how much trouble he'd get into for faking his identity repeatedly, he would never stop trying to fight for his country. The man was as scrappy as a pole cat._

_"You're a punk," I told him, shaking my head as I stepped forward to gather him in a hug._

_"Jerk..." he murmured back into my shoulder as he pat my back._

_I could hear the disappointment in his voice. He wanted to ship out with me. I couldn't say I felt the same way. Even thought Steve was a 'punk,' that didn't mean he could handle himself in warfare with his health problems._

_I gave him one last pat on the back before stepping away. I knew if I prolonged the goodbye, the sadder it would be, leaving my best friend. There was a chance that I'd never see him again. I set my jaw and walked towards the two girls who were waiting on me._

_"Don't win the war till I get there," I heard Steve say._

_I stopped once more and gave Steve a mock salute, taking a last look at him. His blue eyes, though full of kindness and warmth, looked incredibly sad. The small smile on his face held no happiness and his thin shoulders slumped forward as if the weight of the world was upon them._

_I wanted to tell him that I'd miss him and I prayed we'd see each other again. My pride got the best of me as I told myself that a tearful heart-to-heart in front of the girls would be embarrassing both of us. I found myself walking away, dismissing the lump in my throat._

_"Come on girls, they're playing our song," I said smoothly, putting my arm around Charlotte._

_Charlotte, the brunette who'd remained close to me all night tucked herself under my arm, playing with my fingers._

_"What took you so long, Bucky?" she giggled._

_"Just had some stuff to take care of," I answered plainly, keeping my eyes forward._

_"Like dumping that squirt?" the blond girl, Ellie, snorting in laughter._

_I stopped dead in the middle of the exhibition and almost tripped Charlotte and Ellie._

_"What did you say?" I asked, looking severely at Ellie._

_"Come on, Bucky, you really thought I'd go out with a scrawny runt like that? That really hurts," Ellie returned._

_I scowled, glancing at Charlotte, "You're really going to let your friend talk about mine like that?"_

_"Well...I told you that Ellie was a beautiful girl and you told me similar things about Steve," Charlotte pointed out quietly._

_"I told you that Steve was the best man I've ever known. I told you he was loyal, intelligent and a fighter!"_

_"I thought you meant he was a real 'fighter', as in a man who spars with other men! Can't you see it was a little misleading?" Charlotte exclaimed._

_"You're the misleading one! You're so obsessed with looks that you can't see the worth underneath," I hissed at her, pulling away from both the girls._

_"That's easy to say for a handsome soldier who is on a date with two gorgeous girls at once," Ellie put in harshly, "You'd never go out with a girl who was as scrawny as that little boy."_

_I flinched, heart pounding in anger. No matter how much I liked to spend my weekends with the opposite sex, I couldn't forgive the words that were coming out of their mouths. I had originally considered them empty-headed, but not mean-spirited._

_"Well, it's been wonderful, ladies. I hope you have a good time finding your way home," I told them, storming away._

_"Don't be mad, Bucky! We don't have to call it an evening yet! We still like you," Charlotte called after me._

_"Well, I wish I felt the same for you," I muttered under my breath as I got away from them as fast as possible._

_Steve was my best friend. No one could say derogatory things about him in front of me without consequences._

* * *

Bucky Barnes cracked open his swollen, bruised eyes. After a moment his vision adjusted, unsettled to see he was in a dark circular cell rather than his home in Brooklyn. In his dreams, he was still home and absolutely safe.

Bucky sat up, finding himself staring across the cell to where five other prisoners stood with their faces pressed against the iron bars.

He slowly stood, feeling his fresh injuries screaming for attention as he moved. The previous night, the 107th had been attacked, ending with the majority dead. Bucky had put up a fight, but in doing so he earned himself several wounds. He'd gotten hit in the face with the butt of a gun, his left arm had been slashed by a knife, but worst of all were the broken ribs he'd obtained when jumping out of the way of an activated grenade.

Inevitably, his fight ended with him being captured by HYDRA.

Now he was forced to sit with his back leaning against uncomfortable prison bars, shivering in the cold, already wishing that could be free or be dead. Inwardly, he knew it could only get worse than his current situation.

Bucky snaked his arm around his ribs to keep them from any painful movement as he limped over to where the others stood.

"What's going-" Bucky started, but one of the soldiers raised a hand to silence him.

Bucky followed their stares and saw two HYDRA soldiers and a short bespectacled man escorting a broad-shouldered soldier out of the cell a few paces down the line.

They pushed the soldier away, disappearing into the darkened halls of the bleak building.

"That poor bastard'll never see the light of day again," murmured Dugan, a loud man in a bowler hat who worked under him in his unit.

Another man who Bucky didn't recognize laughed, "Are you kidding me?  _We_  are never going to see daylight again. That guy's is just getting to end it sooner than us. Lucky sod."

Dugan scoffed, "You think they're giving him one last meal, then shooting him in the head? No. I heard from cell G ... ya know, that one that's really close to the hall where they take the soldiers? Well, a guy from G said that late at night, when the machines aren't running in the next room, you can hear screaming and crying echoing all through there. They're either torturing people or watchin' one hell of a monster movie!"

The guys all laughed, but Bucky frowned. He knew they were coping with their fear, but he couldn't help but speak up.

"You think that's funny?" he asked suddenly in a weak voice, his lungs pressing painfully into his cracked ribs.

The men all turned to look at him. It was at that moment that Bucky realized about half the soldiers were tough, weathered men and the other half seemed to carry twice his size in muscle weight. And Bucky only recognized Dugan as one of his own.

Bucky swallowed and continued, "You think it's hilarious to make a joke about our fellow soldiers being tortured for information?"

"I hope you're not talking to me, boy," one of the men stood at full height, attempting to intimidate Bucky.

"I am looking at you, aren't I?" Bucky countered bravely, unwavering but still not able to take a challenging stance himself.

"It seems to me like you're just a young pup who got drafted that has absolutely no right to talk to me so boldly. So, keep your mouth shut, kid, and leave the talking to the adults."

Bucky clenched his jaw and stood straighter, ignoring the tearing pain in his chest.

"Look, I know that you and I are the same in here. There is no use telling you that I do, in fact, outrank you, but if-"

The men all burst out into laughter, causing Bucky's face to burn. There was no way he could prove that he was a sergeant. He'd been stripped of his uniform and the stripes that proved he outranked every almost man there. Now, he was in a place where seniority ruled. Here, he was just a schoolboy walking into a bar. Not respected at all.

It suddenly flashed into his mind...that this must be the way Steve felt all the time. He was worthy of high regard, yet everyone always laughed in his face.

"I'm sorry, Private First Class Runt, but you're speaking to a corporal," the man said, elbowing his buddies in amusement.

Bucky didn't want to pull rank, but his pride got the better of him as he blurted out, "And _you're_ speaking to a sergeant."

The prisoners went quiet for a moment before the corporal snorted, "Yeah, and my grandma is a captain."

Bucky knew he the man wouldn't believe him, but he still held his ground. He said nothing for a moment, only holding eye contact firmly with the corporal.

Suddenly, Dugan piped up, "He's telling the truth."

The prisoners all looked at Dugan in shock.

Bucky blinked in surprise, not expecting even his own men to back him up against a rabble of muscular prisoners. He'd just recently taken over their unit and hadn't gotten to know them well. 

"I'd suggest you make friends with him because I've never seen a better marksman. He could kill you as quick as look at you," Dugan crossed his arms and leaned his back against the iron bars.

The group went quiet again, all eyes landing on Bucky.

Bucky decided to finish what he'd started, "Again, I know rank isn't as important any longer. We are all captured by the enemy and we many never get out alive. But I do ask that you respect the brave men who are going in there and giving their lives to protect USA secrets from HYDRA."

There was a new tone in the corporal's voice as he addressed Bucky, "You're new here, Sergeant. They don't torture you for information in there. You go in that dark hall, you're never coming back out. It doesn't matter if you spill the beans or not. Cell G says that the screams are usually a soldier spewing out every secret we have. Yet, nothing has happened. I don't know what HYDRA wants from us, but it's not information."

Bucky frowned and pulled away from the group to look at the hallway.

"They always pick the strongest soldiers too. If they can make burly soldiers cry, there is no telling what they're doing in there," another soldier put in.

"Someone needs to live through it all long enough to tell the tale," the corporal said.

Bucky grasped the iron bars with his fists and murmured, "That's an idea..."

"What? You? No offense, but you don't look half as strong as any of the men who were taken in that hall," the corporal chuckled.

"Strength isn't always measured in size. Sometimes strength of character makes you stronger," Bucky responded, turning to look at the soldiers, "A friend of mine is the smallest of people, but he still gets up every day and tried his hardest. He'll never give up, even if he was outweighed in a back alley fight. He believes that if you're standing up for what's right, you always stand your ground."

Bucky realized he was practically giving a monologue and glanced up slightly to the soldiers who were all staring back at him.

Bucky cleared his throat and said in a louder voice, "If I can get them to take me into that hall, if I can survive whatever they put the men through...and if I can escape, this could be the best thing for America. I could learn so much if I were in close quarters with that scientist. He seems to be Schmitt's right-hand man."

Bucky turned and put a hand against the bars as he looked at the hall again, murmuring, "All I have to do is convince them that I'm strong enough to take whatever they can throw at me."

The corporal laughed, slapping Bucky on the shoulder jovially, causing him to wince in pain, "Sir, I think that's the least of your worries. It sounds like a crazy, outlandish plan, but we'll help you get there if that's what you want."

Bucky looked at the man in surprise, finding it strange that his attitude had changed so quickly, "I think tomorrow we'll cause a little disturbance that'll get their attention to this cell. If you're up for it, I think we could easily fool the scientist into thinking that I caused trouble with you and can handle myself in an outnumbered fight."

"Are you sure you will be able to survive 'whatever they throw at you'? You are barely able to stand..." Dugan pointed out.

Bucky bit his lip and nodded, "I'll make it work for me."

If anything, seeing someone in an outranked fight, standing their ground despite all odds was enough to make anyone believe they'd strength. Bucky couldn't count the times he'd walked in the middle of Steve mouthing off to a man three times his size. Or see him get up for the fourteenth time in a fight, even though his face was covered in blood.

Bucky wondered what it was to be so resilient and brave. Even though it was a little on the foolish side, Bucky had always admired Steve for his bravery. Because even though most would write Steve Rogers down as a weakling, Bucky knew and respected his friend. He rarely thought of Steve as being short or frail since he commanded so much attention when he spoke. He was confident in his own skin and was an incredibly good and moral man. Bucky only wished he could emit the same vibes as Steve. Bucky would admit that he covered up his discomfort, fear, seriousness with false bravado and acting cocky. But Steve didn't even need that. If he'd have been a regular-sized guy and healthy, he would be a war hero.

Bucky sat down on the cold ground again to rest, needing to prepare for whatever would happen in the days to come. He knew if he were the next chosen soldier, he'd have to go through hell and back to achieve his goal.

 _"Don't win the war until I get there..."_  Steve's voice echoed in his mind.

 _"Well you'd better get yourself here fast, pal, because if you're going to help, now would be the time. I'm going to need someone to get me out of this one,"_ Bucky thought in bitter amusement as he shut his eyes again and slowly dozed off.


	2. Stairway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is finally taken to the room that all the prisoners fear to find that the scientist has taken a liking to him for some reason...

Bucky was jostled awake from a fitful sleep when he felt a boot nudge his leg. He opened his eyes easier than the day before, pleased to find the swelling in his face had gone down immensely. He looked up to the face of Dugan.

Dugan crouched down to Bucky's level and murmured, "I think your chance has finally come, Sarge."

It'd been four days since Bucky had resolved to be chosen by the short scientist for whatever was going on in that hall. Apparently, the last soldier chosen had lasted longer than most, since the scientist hadn't been seen for those four long days.

Bucky looked over his shoulder to see the scientist and two HYDRA soldiers peering into each cage carefully.

Bucky stood up quickly and turned to look at Dugan with a questioning expression.

"I'm resilient, Sarge, lay one on me!" Dugan chuckled quietly, pointing to his chin.

Bucky nodded, raising his fists. His ribs still throbbed in pain, so he took a deep breath to calm himself, then right-hooked Dugan in the chin.

Bucky almost yelped in pain as he yanked his hand back, wincing. Dugan definitely wasn't a weakling.

Dugan, though hardly hurt from the blow, threw himself backwards on the floor.

Bucky changed his stance to a commanding one and yelled in a voice loud enough for the scientist to hear, "Next time I won't go easy on you!"

Dugan jumped up and growled, "Why you little..."

Dugan charged at Bucky, purposefully coming on slowly. He threw a punch, missed, allowing Bucky a gap to attack. Bucky grabbed Dugan's shoulders and sharply brought his leg up, kneeing the corporal in the stomach.

Dugan fell to the floor, gasping and clutching his gut. He then staggered upward and was about to plow into Bucky again when a voice shouted, "Enough!"

Bucky and Dugan halted, turning to see the short scientist looking up at them through the bars.

"That one," the scientist pointed to Dugan.

Dugan's gaze snapped to Bucky, eyes wide in fear. Bucky started to panic, terrified that he'd just led a man under his command into the jaws of death.

The guard opened the door and reached for Dugan, but Bucky quickly moved in his path.

"Out of the way, scum," the guard warbled through his mask.

"I want to go in his place," Bucky told him firmly, refusing to stand down.

"I said to get out of the way!" the guard roared, grabbing Bucky roughly by the arms and threw him to the ground.

Bucky hit the cold ground hard, but easily rolled to his feet and once again moved in front of Dugan.

"So, you want to be a hero?" the guard hissed, pulling a metal club from his utility belt.

The guard struck Bucky's head with all his strength. Bucky flinched at the blow but did not move, turning his immovable gaze back on the soldier. He ignored the blood that was now trickling down his ear from the new laceration on his scalp.

The guard hit him again, this time in the ribs. Bucky couldn't help but suck air through his teeth sharply, but still remained at his feet. He felt tears of pain burn his eyes as he stared into the mask of the guard without fear.

The guard moved to strike him again, but the scientist said, "No ... he's the one we need. Bring him instead."

Bucky heard the angry guard growl, putting his club away. He roughly twisted Bucky's arms behind his back and clapped handcuffs on his wrists.

As the guard worked on securing the restraints, Bucky felt Dugan lean in and whisper, "Remember, Sarge, if they ask questions only give them your name, rank, and serial number."

"Get back," the guard hissed at Dugan and pushed Bucky out of the cell.

Bucky threw a last look at the men in his cell. Dugan looked at him with a smirk, tipping his hat ever-so-slightly. Bucky returned the gesture with a reassuring nod.

As they exited the cell block, Bucky noticed every prisoner's eyes were fixed upon him. No one said or did anything, they merely watched him pass with expressions of pity and sadness.

They saw this as his end.

Bucky knew it was only the beginning.

* * *

Bucky stumbled as the guard pushed him through a door to a room in the dreaded back hallway. Similar to the rest of the area, the room wasn't well-lit. The smell of wet mold that hung in the air was almost overpowering.

The guards allowed the scientist to enter, then one closed the metal door from the outside while the other stood watch on the inside of the room.

"Sit," the scientist pointed to an odd chair in front of his desk.

Bucky looked at the seat skeptically, noticing ominous wires and bulbs on the back and underside. The scientist huffed, "Let me clear up some things before we get started, Sergeant Barnes-"

"How do you know my name?" Bucky asked sharply.

"I make it my business to know every prisoner in this facility," the scientist answered and continued in a thick accent that Bucky assumed was German, "As I was saying, we need to clear up some things before we start. First, you  _will_ cooperate. Our time together will pass much easier if you do what I ask. If you cannot comply with my request, you will face the wrath of the guard you offended in the prison cell."

The scientist pointed to the guard standing by the door, who gripped the hilt of his club.

Bucky steeled his expression and looked back at the scientist, nodding to indicate that he understood.

"Next, you needn't ask your silly questions. I will not answer them from this point onward, they will only make this process longer. You do not need to know anything."

Bucky smirked and stated sarcastically, "Isn't that convenient."

"Despite what you think, Sergeant Barnes, this is no game. I do not toy with my prisoners if they choose not to toy with me," the scientist returned, looking at Bucky without fear.

Bucky gazed at him for a moment, then shrugged, "Fair enough."

"Lastly," continued the scientist, "You must know you will not escape this place by blubbering out USA secrets to me. Your ticket out rests on something quite different."

"And what would that 'something else' be?" Bucky inquired, narrowing his eyes at the scientist.

"Ah-ah! No questions, remember? Discovery is half the fun!" the scientist chided, then flourished a hand towards the chair again as he sat down at his desk, "Sit down."

Bucky hesitated again for a moment before finally sitting in the chair. The scientist gave the guard a nod and he moved forward quickly, strapping Bucky's forearms against the chair's arms.

"Hey!"Bucky protested, jerking against the restraints.

"What did you think was going to happen in here, Sergeant?" chuckled the scientist, pulling out a few papers from his desk.

Bucky paused for a moment to watch the scientist putter around his desk. Bucky fidgeted uncomfortably in the chair and finally barked, "Go ahead and get started already!"

"Very well," the scientist said slowly, lacing his fingers and looking Bucky directly in the eyes, "Tell me a little about yourself."

Bucky blinked, "What?"

"I want to know something about you. Tell me anything: your interests, your hobbies, your daily routine..."

Bucky scowled, "I thought you said you weren't going to toy with me. I'm sure as hell not giving out any personal information. Even stuff that is trivial."

"Full cooperation, Barnes. Now please, tell me about yourself."

Bucky eyes dropped to his lap, gathers his thoughts by staring at the dirty fabric of his Army-issue trousers. He remembered Dugan's words and what he was taught in boot camp. Name, rank, and serial number. Bucky clenched his teeth and turned his stone-cold face the scientist, "Barnes, James B., sergeant of the USA army, 32557038."

The scientist scoffed, "None of that nonsense, Sergeant, tell me about yourself-"

"Barnes, James-"

"How many siblings do you have? Tell me of your love life-"

"Sergeant of the USA army-"

"Please. Do you have any close friends in the war with-"

"32557038-"

The scientist stood up suddenly and shouted, "SILENCE!"

He reached forward and punched a red button on his desk. A split second passed. Bucky stared at the scientist incredulously until he suddenly felt a hot tingling at his arms and back. He looked down and saw a blue snapping light sparking from the chair.

"What in the-" Bucky's voice caught in his throat as a terrible pain ripped through his body.

Electric volts moved over him like waves in an ocean, his body lurching with every knew pulse. His bones felt like they were turning into molten lava underneath his skin. Bucky could taste bitter metals on his teeth as his voice escaped his lips in a mix between a scream and a sob. The shocks seemed to last forever, and when they finally ceased, Bucky's head fell forward limply.

Bucky panted, body still twitching from residual shocks. He looked up at the scientist, who smiled at him and said, "Tell me about yourself, Sergeant."

Bucky blinked away his hazy vision and straightened up, his spine feeling as if it had been disintegrated in his back. He took a breath, smelling singed hair and the metallic scent of static.

" _Barnes_. Tell me about yourself."

"Barnes, James B., sergeant in the US army-"

The scientist sighed dramatically and said, "So that's the way it's going to be. I thought you'd be smarter than this."

Bucky flinched when the scientist hit the red button again. Bucky tensed as the electricity overtook him again.

"Tell me!" the scientist yelled.

Through his convulsions, Bucky screamed out, "BARNES! J-JAMES B.!"

"You can't escape this, Sergeant! Cooperate!"

Sparks flickered across his vision as he body involuntary vibrated and he cried out in agony, "SERGEANT! USA! 32...55..703..8!"

The electricity ceased and Bucky let his head drop weakly on the back of the chair. He tasted metallic blood in his mouth and his eyes flicked back and forth as they tried to focus again.

He heard a vile burst of laughter come from the scientist. Bucky moved his head to see his offender smiling and writing something down on his pad of paper.

"I've hit on something extraordinary with you, Sergeant. I was wise to choose you after your theatrics in the cell."

Bucky opened his mouth, but the scientist waved him off, "You obviously think that you were going to find something out here. No matter, if you do hear anything of importance, you'll never have the freedom to share the information. Oh, I have an excellent plan! Since you're going to be stuck here for a very long time, how about we observe one another, for interest's sake?"

"You're...absolutely insane if you think...I'm going to tell you anything," huffed Bucky.

"Consciously you may not want to tell me anything. But subconsciously, everyone will say anything to relieve unbearable pain. Rest assured we can make that happen here," the scientist, his voice on the verge of sounding elated.

He turned to the guard again and ordered, "Move Sergeant Barnes to the table."

The guard obeyed and unstrapped Bucky from the chair, yanking him to his feet. Bucky could barely keep himself on his feet, his muscles felt stripped of their power as the guard dragged him to a leather-covered examination table. The guard pushed Bucky down on it and strapped him in tightly across his arms, legs, and chest.

Bucky tensed when the scientist walked over to Bucky, lifting up his shirt sleeve. The scientist retrieved a syringe from a nearby table, flicked the tip then pushed it into a vein in Bucky's left arm. Bucky winced and looked up at the scientist and opened his mouth to ask what he'd just been given. The scientist shook his head and repeated, "No questions."

Bucky grit his teeth as the scientist pulled away.

"I have a feeling that this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Sergeant. We are going to discover so much together," the scientist said in a giddy tone, "Get a good night's rest, we will have an early session tomorrow."

Bucky looked at the scientist, staring at him with a unreadable expression. The scientist left the room without another word, taking the guard with him.

Bucky heard the metal door shut and he turned his attention to the room around him. There were all types of machines, devices, needles and wires scattered about the room. Bucky could only imagine that all these things would be used on him to amuse the scientist.

_"What the hell could he want with me? And why was he so pleased with me not answering his questions?"_  he thought slowly, staring at the moldy ceiling.

Bucky let his eyes slide shut, his whole body rattled from the electrocution. He knew was being experimented on, not just being tortured for information. The scientist wanted more than a strong man and answers to pointless questions. He wanted something different in the way someone reacted to pain. A quality Bucky most have possessed.

Bucky licked his parched lips. He had to just deal with this and collect information. If he could simply get through the experiments he could relay this information to the US army. He could help end this war.

He simply had to survive.

Bucky thought about Steve once again and how he would do anything to serve his country. He could withstand this, for the good of America. How could Bucky do any less?

_"...I don't know, Buck, it's our calling as American men. We've got to do all we can to protect our homes and the people of this country. I'd do anything to be a part of the greatest work that we, as American citizens, can do,"_  Steve's voice whispered in the back of Bucky's mind as he remembered the time he'd asked Steve why he was so hellbent on joining up.

_"I could use your strength right now..."_  Bucky thought sadly as another shudder from the electrocution shook his body, " _I wish I knew you were out there fighting for the US. I'd put more trust in you than men twice your size to get me out of here."_

Bucky felt tears sting his eyes as he shut them. He missed New York, his family, and Steve...

What he wouldn't give to be back home with the ones he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I know I posted these two chapters quickly, but I'll be slowing down to maybe twice a week after this since I have to edit some things. Feel free to leave me comments, I love those! Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! You may have already read this on fanfiction dot net, but if you have, don't give anything away! I will be changing the story up quite a bit to deal more with a Stucky based fiction, instead of Steve and Bucky just being friends. This will change, so if you think you know the story, sit back and relax! Enjoy the new and improved NRaS!


End file.
